Forbidden Fruit
by superzombiedestroyer123
Summary: Is loving Jade this hard? Song fic
1. The idea

**Hello Random Strangers who have happened upon this! I am superzombiedestroyer, writing this because I currently have no idea what's gonna happen in my other fic: Secret Love, but still strive to fill your appetites with some Jori goodness! Oh, something to mull over: Do you think Beck would be all Jerk-like if they (Tori& Jade) started dating? Leave you answer in the review! Oh, and I'm not the first to use Mr. Brightside by The Killers. I have to give credit to Inepticon for that. Check out their fic: The Placebo Effect.**

**Without Further Ramblings…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, it would be much more interesting….**

**!**

Tori couldn't take it anymore. She and Jade had been dating for a few weeks after Jade and Beck broke up. In secret, at least. It had been pure bliss. They went to the movies together, kissed, ate ice cream, talked about school, and all in all had an amazing time, better than when Beck was dating her.

Then Beck wanted her back.

Then Jade said yes.

Then Tori's world fell apart.

Jade stopped taking Tori on dates, and went back to being her normal ganky self 24/7. Tori could deal with it at school, but it had bled back into her personal time, too. And it slowly ripped her apart. To see Beck kiss the lips that she once kissed, to go to places that used to be _theirs_, and for Jade to act like nothing happened, it killed her. And she made the mistake of confronting Jade with it one day.

**FLASHBACK/FLASHBACK/FLASHBACK/FLASHBACK**

"_Jade! Jade, wait!" She yelled, trying to catch up with the Goth who was currently making her way off school grounds to her car._

"_What, Vega?" She yelled back, whirling around._

_Tori stopped a few feet away from her. "Are you just gonna act like WE never existed? I cared about you! More than Beck ever did! Admit it; you were happier with me in those few weeks than he EVER made you feel!" Tori said, mentally shocking herself by how venomous she said those words._

"_You don't know how I felt, Vega! Those weeks were torture!" Jade had said. _

_Tori believed her._

**END FLASHBACK/END FLASHBACK/END FLASHBACK/END FLASHBACK**

Tori had acted like a zombie afterwards, but tried to move on. She had dated other guys, ones that were good for her, who made her happy; safe, even. But in the end, they never made her feel as happy as someone she couldn't have.

Talk about Forbidden Fruit, much.

But, over time, the gaping hole in her heart had slowly closed itself, filled once again by the love of her friends and a strange little puppet.

Then Jade had to show up at her doorstep with tears streaming down her face.

**FLASHBACK/FLASHBACK/FLASHBACK/FLASHBACK/FLASHBACK**

"_What?" Tori asked coldly, putting on an act and trying not to care about Jade's tears._

"_H-H-He broke up with me." Jade said, sitting down on one of the small couches._

"_That's too bad. Maybe he realized how much of a bitch you are." Tori replied angrily, sitting on a different couch, arms crossed and legs propped up on the rest, preventing anyone else from sitting there._

_Her tactic was to let her anger at Jade for breaking up with her loose because, in reality, she was tired of putting them back together._

"_Tori, please." Jade said, trying to get the Latina to meet her eyes._

"_Why, Jade? What's in it for me? I don't have any desire to befriend you, just like you wanted."_

"_That's not what I wanted!" Jade quickly replied, tears still streaming down her face, and for a moment, Tori wanted to hold her and tell her that she would help._

_But then she remembered that Jade was a manipulative bitch, and that helped her regain her walls._

"_You're right Jade. That's not what you wanted. You wanted to mess with my emotion just for giggles, jump on any chance to forget we ever dated to go date Beck, and then still expect me to want to help you get him back, after all of this." Tori said, rationalizing everything aloud._

"_Tori-" Jade began, looking at the hurt expression on her face and realizing just how badly she screwed up. But Tori cut her off._

"_Get out." She said, tears brimming in her eyes._

"_Wait, Tori-" Jade tried._

"_I said Get out! Now!" Tori screamed, the tears freely flowing from her eyes. For just a moment, Jade wanted to hold her close and whisper that she lied. That she truly loved the singer and it took this to realize just how much. _

_But she left, and Tori realized just how alone she felt._

**END FLASHBACK/END FLASHBACK/END FLASHBACK/END FLASHBACK**

Tori once again felt the hole open up in her chest, but this time, none of her friends could try to fill it.

What crushed her most is when she heard that Jade and Beck had gotten back together. It felt as if she was walking through a dark tunnel, and she couldn't see the end, nor the beginning.

Then Sikowitz announced showcase, and just like that, she saw it. Simply because singing was her passion, and she knew what to sing.

Then he announced that they would be dedicating it to someone, and just like that, Tori wasn't broken anymore.

For weeks she rehearsed her song with some freshmen that were assigned to help her. For weeks she comforted the feeling of abandonment by hanging out with her friends, who were glad to see her out of her funk.

She snuck a glance over at Jade, who was with Beck, viciously stabbing a piece of lettuce from her salad.

She smiled once again, knowing what she was doing was risky, but she didn't care.

**SHOWCASE NIGHT**

Tori was understandably nervous. It was the night she was going to tell Jade what she felt, along with at least 10,000 people. But she thought about her song, and what it meant to her, and immediately felt better.

And then it was her turn.

She walked up on stage, giving the band time to set up, and headed for the microphone. She looked over at her bandmates after a few moments, giving a questioning nod to see if they were ready. When each and every one of them nodded back, she turned back to the audience, her eyes immediately finding piercing green ones.

"This song is dedicated to Jadelyn West, for a reason not even she knows." Tori said, and the guitar intro started.

**I'm comin' outta my cage**

**And I've been doin' just fine **

**Gotta gotta be down **

**Because I want it all**

In a way, Tori did want it all. She wanted Everything. But with Jade.

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this**

**It was only a kiss**

**It was only a kiss**

It had started out with a kiss, but became so much more. At least, to Tori.

**And I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

**While he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag**

Tori remembered when she found out Beck had taught Jade how to smoke. When they were dating, Tori had managed to get Jade to quit. She probably started again right after they broke up, Tori thought bitterly.

The first night they had ended it, Tori dreamed that Jade and Beck had had make up sex in his RV and she threw up for hours.

**Now they're goin' to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

The first night they had ended it, Tori dreamed that Jade and Beck had had make up sex in his RV and threw up for hours

**And its all in my head but**

**She's touching his chest now**

**He takes off her dress now **

**LET ME GO**

The first time she saw beck and Jade make out in the hallway, Cat had to hold her down to keep her from killing them both.

**And I just can't look**

**Its killing me**

**And taking control**

Afterwards, every time she two went at it in the halls, Tori snapped at anyone who got too close.

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis**

Every time the gang wanted to hang out, Jade always had an excuse for why she couldn't come if she got wind of Tori being there.

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

'**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

For a while, Tori tried to look on the bright side of things, to say that Jade wasn't meant for her.

That was a lie.

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

**Gotta gotta be down**

**Because I want it all**

That was a lie, too. Tori wasn't fine; she was hurt.

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this**

**It was only a kiss**

**It was only a kiss**

How_ did _it end up like this?

**Now they're goin' to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

Tori still felt queasy thinking about the two lovebirds.

**And its all in my head But **

**She's touching his chest now**

**He takes off her dress now**

**LET ME GO**

Tori wanted the feelings she still had to just let go of her so she could move on

**And I just can't look**

**Its killing me**

**And taking control**

Her feelings stayed, though. They made her do things she never wanted to.

**Jealousy**

**Turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis **

When Beck first started dating Jade again, Jade made up things to tell Tori so she wouldn't get suspicious.

**But its just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me **

**Open up my eager eyes**

**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

That was the price Tori had to pay to love Jade. Part of her own soul.

The guitar took over and then the last lines came.

**I never** wanted this to happen

**I never **thought loving you would be so painful

**I never **thought you could do that to me

**I never** stopped loving you

And with that, the song ended, and the crowd cheered. Tori smiled a sad smile before leaving the stage to the dressing rooms.

When she entered, though, a black haired beauty was waiting for her.


	2. The confession

**Hello once again, Random Strangers (and for the record, yes. That IS what I'm always gonna open as)! This was originally just gonna be a one-shot, but, my parents have a knack for coming home early and kicking me off the computer. Therefore, you just had to suffer an entire day because of my parents. Have fun, disclaimer's in the first chapter, yadda yadda yadda, aaaaaaaannnd go!**

**!**

"Jade." Tori said dismissively, wandering over to a nearby vanity to take off her makeup. She looked at the Goth through the mirror, trying to gauge her emotions. Unfortunately, the experienced actress was quite good at her poker face.

"Vega." Jade said, sitting down on the couch nearby and crossing her arms.

It felt as if there was an elephant in the room. Neither girl wanted to bring up the song, yet they were both dying to do something about it. Finally, Tori broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" She asked, completely turning around to face Jade.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood" Jade started sarcastically. "Why the hell do you think I'm here?"

Tori sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. "You wanna know about the song, don't you?" she asked, running her hand through her hair.

"No shit!" Jade said, standing up suddenly and getting in Tori's face.

That made Tori mad. Jade acted as if she'd just committed murder and _Jade_ was the innocent one. She stood up, glaring back at the pale girl.

"You wanna know why I wrote that song? Because I still love you. After all the shit you put me through, all the lies, all the tears, all the pain, I still come back for more. I still seem to think that you'll change, that you'll see that you were happy with me. But you won't. So have fun with Beck. Send me a postcard on your honeymoon." Tori said, trying to walk out the door.

Jade grabbed her arm, and before Tori could protest, she kissed her. It was a soft, sweet, passionate kiss that she'd never used on anyone but Tori. Because she DID love Tori. She was just to clouded by the security she got from Beck to realize that.

All too soon, both girls had to come up for air. Panting, they rested their foreheads on one another's, refusing to let the other go. After a little while, Jade began to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Tori. I do love you. I love you so much it scares me, because I'm too used to having secrets, to having walls around me that takes years for few people to dissolve. Even then, I've never let anyone in. It scared me that in a matter of months, you completely ripped those walls down, because at any moment, you could've taken a knife to my heart, and just crushed me. It really intimidated me, and I jumped at the opportunity to have my old life back. I tried living without you, and I just couldn't. I'm so sorry, Tori.

Tori was silent for a while, and Jade was scared that her confession was just a little too late. She wasn't prepared for that. She had broken up with Beck for this girl! Wasn't that enough?

Tori could see the inner war going on in Jade, so she cupped her cheeks and gave her a soft peck.

"That's all I ever wanted, Jade. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. You can't get rid of me if you tried." She said, and saw the Goth girl's face light up. She hugged her, practically squeezing the life out of the Latina, and they left the dressing room together.

Because in all reality, what makes fruit so tempting, is if it is forbidden.

**!**

**So there you have it. A nice little two-shot that I made. If anyone has a request, PM me the song, and if I like it, I'll see what I can do. **

**PSST! See the button down there? If you click it and review, Dan Schnieder will put Jori on Victorious!**

***cough**cough* lying!*cough**cough**


End file.
